


Does Yoga Always Look So Sexual?

by 42hrb



Series: Tumblr Fics [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Derek Watches, M/M, Rimming, Stiles Does Yoga, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds Stiles doing morning yoga and likes what he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does Yoga Always Look So Sexual?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture](http://runedsterek.tumblr.com/post/145282177766) from [Runedsterek's](runedsterek.tumblr.com) NSFW queue.

 

Derek would probably never get over the fact that not only was Stiles Stilinski a _morning person_ , but he was the kind of person who woke up an hour early to do yoga in their living room. _Their_ living room.It was still weird to think that it was **theirs** , something they shared, even if they’d been living together for over two years.

On their first night in the house they had slow, romantic sex and talked until 3 in the morning, so Derek had been surprised when he woke up at 8:45 to an empty bed and soft music playing downstairs. 

He had walked down the stairs, his hair sleep mussed and naked as the day he was born, to find Stiles on a black yoga mat, his chest and feet bare, wearing a pair of grey sweatpants.He had leaned against the doorframe, crossed his arms, and let a sleepy smile play across his face, “Morning,” he said once Stiles pulled himself out of downward dog. “I didn’t realize that you did yoga.”

“Every morning except when I was at the loft with you,” Stiles said, a glint in his eye as he bent backward into a perfect bridge pose, his arm muscles bulging and his half hard dick outlined against the soft grey fabric.Derek couldn’t take his eyes off the long line of Stiles’ body, the way he made the pose look effortless, even though Derek knew it wasn’t easy.

When he flipped himself back up a minute later he turned his head to see Derek, hand around his hard cock, watching him with lust in his eyes. “Every morning?” Derek asked, his voice rough, as Stiles crawled toward him, his eyes dark. 

“Every morning,” Stiles said, sliding his hands up Derek’s legs and ghosting his breath across Derek’s hand that still gripped his hard cock. He moved Derek’s hand away, replacing it with his mouth. 

Derek’s now empty hand found the back of Stiles’ head, his eyes slipping shut. Stiles’ throat was relaxed as he took Derek until his nose grazed against his trimmed pubes, the entire shaft down his throat.Derek had always appreciated Stiles’ ability to deep throat him, the way he made him feel like it was effortless, the way he made him feel special. 

The thing was, Derek had never really liked blow jobs, they put him in a vulnerable position with someone else’s mouth a little too close for comfort on a very sensitive are. It wasn’t until he found someone he trusted enough to give him one that he started to enjoy them. So for him to be standing in his living room, no _their_ , living room, with the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, who does **yoga** and gives him sleepy blowjobs, it meant something.That wasn’t something Derek ever expected in his life, he didn’t think he’d be allowed such nice things.

Suddenly Stiles’ tongue swirled around the head of Derek’s cock, snapping Derek out of his thoughts and back to his pleasure filled reality.His fingers tightened in Stiles’ hair as Stiles sucked him through a quick but earth shattering orgasm.“Fuck,” Derek muttered, his eyes still shut.

“Yoga,” Stiles said, standing up and kissing Derek lightly on the lips, “Really helps with relaxation, even throat muscles.”

“You really do yoga every morning?” Derek asked when he found his voice.

“Yep,” Stiles said, popping the P.“I hope that doesn’t bother you.”

“Not at all,” Derek said with a smile as he watched Stiles walk up the stairs to take a shower.

When Derek made his way downstairs on the second anniversary of moving into their house, he wasn’t surprised to see Stiles standing on the black yoga mat, wearing only black boxer briefs, and standing in warriors pose, his leg muscles flexed and his toned arms above his head. 

He took his usual spot in the door frame, his hand palming his already hard cock and watched.Stiles was no longer the skinny kid he had been when they met. He we still thin, but it wasn’t skin and bone anymore, he was covered in toned muscles from both supernatural encounters and his morning yoga. Stiles was a grown man now, and he was everything Derek had ever dreamed of and more. 

There was soft music playing in the background as Derek slowly jerked himself off, watching the way Stiles back muscles rippled as he held himself in Bakasana, his knees on his elbows and his palms flat on the ground. 

It had become routine, Stiles did his yoga, Derek watched and touched himself, and if he was lucky, Stiles would finish him off after.He twisted his wrist as he watched, running his thumb across the head of his cock.“Morning,” Stiles said as he rolled out of the pose and into mermaid pose.Derek smiled at him, jerking himself faster, loving the way Stiles watched him.

Stiles unfolded his limbs and crawled over to Derek, reminding Derek of the first time he had done this two years before.His hands slid slowly up the back of Derek’s leg, gripping his ass, “Turn around,” Stiles said, his voice husky. 

Derek nodded, his hands shaking slightly as he swung around and gripped the wall, his hands threatening to sprout claws as Stiles spread his cheeks and nipped his way up from Derek’s thigh to his hole. Stiles ran the flat of his tongue across his hole, sending a shiver down Derek’s spine. 

Stiles gripped either cheek and spread them, giving himself better access to the tight pink hole and then licked again, his tongue warm and wet against Derek. He felt a groan pass across his lips as Stiles’ licked into him, taking him apart slowly. 

“Fuck," Derek hissed as Stiles tongue loosened him up, getting him wet enough for Stiles to slip a finger inside and rub across his prostate.He used both his hand and tongue, making Derek’s knees weak and his cock throb.

Stiles pulled his mouth back for a moment, adding a second finger and crooking them, grazing Derek’s prostate with the motion.He nipped at Derek’s butt cheek playfully as he fingered into him, making Derek moan.“Gonna cum untouched for me babe?”

With another flutter of his fingers Derek clutched at the wall, feeling the molding starting to crack under his hands.Stiles continued to crook his fingers, his mouth ghosting around Derek’s hole, unable to reach it as he fingered his ass.Derek could feel his orgasm building, heat pooling in his stomach as Stiles worked him.

Without warning his orgasm hit him, spilling all over the wall and and some catching in his chest hair.“Like that?" Stiles asked, nipping at Derek’s ear as he lifted himself up and wrapped his arms around Derek's waist.

“Yeah,” Derek said, his voice rough and his eyes heavy.

“Happy second anniversary of moving in together,” Stiles said into Derek’s ear, kissing his cheek before stepping back and adding, “Care to join me in the shower?”

Derek nodded and followed Stiles up the stairs, knowing that cleaning his cum off the wall later would be a bitch and not caring one bit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come play on [tumblr](sterekpotter100.tumblr.com)


End file.
